


Counting Sheep

by jasbaejordan



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Jasper x Monty - Freeform, M/M, Monty x Jasper, jonty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-14
Updated: 2015-05-14
Packaged: 2018-03-30 12:50:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3937414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jasbaejordan/pseuds/jasbaejordan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Monty forgets what sleep feels like when Jasper is close to dying.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Counting Sheep

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in college because I couldn't contain my feels after I had watched the first few episodes of 'The 100'. English isn't my first language but I hope there's no major mistakes.

 

Monty turned around for the fourth time in a row in the corner of the dark dropship, trying to find a comfortable position to finally fall asleep in.  
His body had gotten used to staying up all night to keep an eye on Jasper whose heavy breathing and piercing cries of pain killed any and all desire to sleep in Monty.  
Now that his best friend had recovered he could finally catch up on some lovely hours of unconsciousness in dream land - that was if he wouldn’t still feel that deep fear of losing Jasper.  
Monty blinked into the darkness to make out Jasper’s lean features. As far as he could see he was lying on his back, his chest rising and sinking in a healthy rhythm.  
For a second Monty thought about counting sheep but he remembered that he had no idea what they actually looked like in real life. All he’d ever seen were illustrations in children’s books when he’d been little.  
So he shifted his weight to rob over to Jasper who apparently wasn’t sleeping aswell as he was grinning with closed eyes when he felt Monty lying down next to him.  
Jasper turned to his side and propped up his head with one hand because it still felt heavy after the last few days.

  
“Yo Montizzle”, he whispered, his voice sounding all raw from screaming night after night, “Sleep is for the weak, huh?”  
Monty mimicked Jasper’s moves so they looked like a boy and his mirrored twin in the dark of the dropship.  
“I’ve wondered what sheep look like.”  
Jasper raised an eyebrow.  
“Pretty sure they look like nebulae with tiny faces and little black legs. Like in the books.”  
“Yeah, but like, what do they feel like? What do they look like when you’re standing right in front of them, staring back at you?”, Monty didn’t move a thing when Jasper came closer, a lot closer, his big eyes growing even wider, like a black cat’s eyes surrounded by the everlasting night of space.  
Jasper pouted his lips before letting out a perfect “Baahhh!” like all the sheep in the videos from earth they’ve seen in school.  
Monty’s face lightened up and a grin spread on it.  
“You’re the most stupid motherfucker who ever put his feet on this goddamned nuclear earth.”

  
Now Jasper couldn’t help but laugh and gave Monty a gentle nudge with his forehead. In that very second, the air vibrating with his laughter and the warm, brief touch of his skin, Monty realised how scared he really had been to lose all that. To lose his best friend, the one he had shared all of his memories with. The one he had shared his whole life with.

No one would have ever been able to understand him like Jasper did. No one could’ve ever given him that feeling of coming home like Jasper’s smile did.    
Monty suddenly sat up and grabbed the back of Jasper’s head, pulling him into a tight hug with Jasper’s face nuzzled into his overall.  
“Glad you’re back, bro.”, Monty managed to get out with a cracked voice, overwhelmed by many different emotions, some of them even being contrary.  
After a while Monty loosened the grip and Jasper put his friend’s face between his hands.  
Without hesitation he placed his lips on Monty’s. Quick, gentle kisses with half-closed eyes, one after another before their lips began to linger on eachother’s cheeks and noses and necks. It didn’t feel weird or out of place, not too intimate or even exciting. _It was just them._

  
When they stopped kissing they held hands and finally closed their eyes. Heavy breathing filled the room but this time it wasn’t scary or threatening. It was healing, comforting and the dull sounds of their heartbeats sounded healthy and promising. They weren’t gonna lose eachother.  
It was their first days on a planet with a rotten core that could mean their deaths, a place they had never called their home but right here, right now, it did feel like just that – home.


End file.
